dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League
The Justice League, also known as the Justice Society (after the events of the Injustice War) is a team of Super-powered beings and metahumans founded by Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman in order to protect the planet Earth against both international and planetary threats. The League was founded in response to defeating the android A.M.A.Z.O., knowing they'd be able to defend Earth better together. The Justice League was almost destroyed during the Injustice War, where the Injustice League led by Lex Luthor quickly defeated many league members, resulting in the death of the Flash. For months, the league was forced into hiding as Lex Luthor and Maxwell Lord took control of the world. The remaining spent their time recruiting and seeking help from any and all allies, leading a final battle against Luthor, fighting to the end and ending the conflict, but at the cost of Batman. With two of its seven founders now dead, Superman would subsequently leave the league and move back to Smallville to run the Kent Farm. Before leaving however, he was able to convince Captain Marvel's family members, including Mary Marvel, Lieutenant Marvel, Captain Green, Eugene Choi and Darla Dudley, to join the league. Other than the main organisation, various other members have founded factions, including the Birds of Prey led by Black Canary. History Foundation Knowing that an Invasion of Earth, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman quickly call upon their individual contacts, in an attempt to create a viable team of super powered beings and metahumans to face the oncoming threat. Superman tracks down John Stewart. Wonder Woman travels to Central City and recruits Barry Allen. Batman travels to Star City and recruits Victor Stone, persuading him to use his abilities to fight Darkseid. In an underground base, Superman and Batman discuss any other recruits they could find, but Batman tells him they have run out of time, but did take the time to contact one other possible recruit. A.M.A.Z.O. Event Second Metahuman Outbreak Qurac Civil War Braniac Event Injustice War A League of the Future Members Original Members [[Superman|'Superman']] * Name: Clark Joseph Kent (Human Identity), Kal-El (Kryptonian name) * Position: Co-founder and Leader * Description: Kal-El is one of the only surviving Kryptonians, they superiorly advanced race of the planet Krypton. He was sent to Earth before Krypton's destruction, landing in the small town of Smallville, Kansas, where he was discovered, adopted and raised by the Kents. As an adolescent, he traveled the world, eventually building a secret Kryptonian base in the North Pole, and mastering his godlike abilities. Through the teachings of his adoptive parents, he uses these powers for the greater good. After surviving his brief conflict against * Notable Abilites: Super-Strength, Super-Speed, Flight, Heat Vision, Super-Senses, X-Ray Vision (via harnessing the power of sunlight) [[Wonder Woman|'Wonder Woman']] * Name: Princess Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Zeus, Princess of the Amazons. * Position: Co-founder and leader * Description: The daughter of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons and Zeus, King of the Olympian Gods. Having trained for centuries on the island of Themyscira, Diana's true power would be tested when Steven Trevor crash lands on the island. Taken to mans world, Diana soon discovers than 'Eris' has been causing trouble and mayhem. Discovering it was actually Grail, a daughter of Darkseid, who was behind the crimes, she seeks out Batman and Superman, determined to help defeat Darkseid. * Notable Abilities: [[Aquaman|'Aquaman']] * Name: Arthur Curry * Position: * Description: Arthur is the son of the Atlantean Queen Atlanna and a human man named Thomas Curry. As a young man, he discovered his ability to control and breath underwater * Notable Abilities: [[Green Lantern|'Green Lantern']] * Name: John Stewart (previously Hal Jordan) * Position: Leader * Description: * Notable Abilities: [[Green Arrow|'Green Arrow']] * Name: Oliver Queen * Position: * Description: * Notable Abilities: Captain Marvel * Name: Billy Batson * Position: * Description: * Notable Abilities: [[Red Tornado|'Red Tornado']] * Name: John Smith * Position: * Description: * Notable Abilities: [[Martian Manhunter|'Martian Manhunter']] * Name: J'onn J'onzz (birth name), John Jones (human name) * Position: * Description: * Notable Abilities: [[Vixen|'Vixen']] * Name: Mari McCabe * Position: * Description: After receiving the Spirit Totem, Mari returned to her birth country Zambesi, helping her long lost sister Kuasa find the remaining Totems before the warlord Benatu Eshu finds them. * Notable Abilities: Deceased members Batman * Name: Bruce Thomas Wayne * Position: Co-founder and leader * Description: Bruce was only a child when his parents were shot and killed in front of him at the Aragon Theatre. Since then, he has fought against the unstoppable crime of Gotham City, even after the death of Jason Todd. Bruce spent this time researching a plethora of metahumans and various super powered beings, including Superman and the Flash * Notable Abilities: Peak physical human condition, superior intellect and intelligence. [[Flash|'Flash']] * Real Name: Bartholomey Montgomery "Barry" Allen * Position: Leader * Description: Barry was a boy when he witnessed the death of his mother Nora, leading to his father being framed for the murder. Seeking a way to prove his fathers innocence, Barry joined the Central City Police Department. After his death, a number of other "speedsters" joined the league as new recruits including Turbine and Fast Track. * Notable Abilities: Superhuman speed through the use of the Speed Force The Marvels [[Captain Marvel|'Captain Marvel']] * Real Name: William Joseph "Billy" Batson * Position: * Description: Lieutenant Marvel * Real Name: * Position: * Description: Mary Marvel * Real Name: * Position: * Description: Captain Green * Real Name: * Position: * Description: Captain Voltage * Real Name: * Position: * Description: Miss Lightning * Real Name: * Position: * Description: Uncle Marvel * Real Name: * Position: * Description: The Teen Titans Weaknesses So far, Batman has devised his own contingency plans to deal with any Justice League member who goes rogue.Category:Organizations Category:Teams